Jealousy
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: finished! Harry and Hermione start dating but a certain some one gets a little jealous. Ok so maybe a lot Jealous. Read and find out. I am editing and revising this story, leave comments and tell me what you think.
1. chapter one

Author's Note: I have been editing this story a little bit so it corresponds with the time era and makes a little more sense. I hope you enjoy. I will put one disclaimer and one only, for I don't believe you need one for every chapter. The chapters that have been revised will say so at the top.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor am I claiming to. I do not own the school they attend of any of the places mentioned. If you have any complaints, complain to me. The plot is the only thing I claim, even though I am not so sure it is a good one anymore.

Chapter One: (revised.)

It was a rather hot day outside and Harry Potter sat in the common room with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They were listening to some of Hermione's Muggle tapes. Harry had heard of some of them like The Beatles and Culture Club, but he had never heard of The Pet Shop Boys. What kind of name was that anyways? Who ever they were, Hermione was crazy about them.

"Ooh Harry turn it up this is my favorite song!" Hermione shouted as one of the Pet Shop Boys songs came on.

Hermione started to sing some of the lyrics. Her voice was like an angel's voice, so Ron thought, though he would never admit it. Harry could see Ron starring at her and he'd smile occasionally.

"I Bought you drinks, I bought you flowers. I read you books and talked for hours. Every day, so many drinks. Such pretty flowers, so tell me: What have I, what have I, what have I done to deserve this?" Hermione drifted off in her song as she glanced at her book. She was reading of course 'Hogwarts: A History.' Harry and Ron couldn't figure out why she liked that book so much.

"Hey Harry, who do you recon the Animal Store Girls are?" Ron asked.

"They're the Pet Shop Boys, and they are the most best boy band in the world!" Hermione said looking up from her book. Her eyes twinkled as she thought about them. "They've been around for a while, I'm surprised neither of you have heard of them."

"I live in the Wizarding World, Hermione, did you forget that?" Ron asked annoyed. As if he was supposed to know some Muggle band.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other and went back to studying. Yes, studying, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley actually studying. It wasn't their idea, studying never was. However, if they didn't study, they would fail Potions and Snape was being nice enough to at least give them a D for dreadful instead of a T for troll.

After a few hours of just sitting there starring, blankly at the potions book Harry looked up at Ron, who looked about as exhausted as Harry felt. 

"Are you transferring any of this into your head?" He asked miserably.

"No, you?" Ron asked with a long sigh and a frown.

"Nope." Harry replied simply as he looked at his watch that Sirius had given him for his birthday.

"Gosh, it is already nine o'clock, better get to bed. You know with school and everything going on tomorrow." Harry said as he started to get up, anything to get away from this 'studying' thing.

"Not so fast Harry, we don't have school tomorrow. It's a Friday. Another thing, what is so important tomorrow? There is nothing happening." Hermione said looking up from her book again. Hermione could be a bit irritating at times, especially when one was trying to make up an excuse of some sort.

"Hermione, I'm tired. We have studied all day, at least since we got out of classes. Can't we just get some rest?" Ron complained, closing his own book and staring down his long, freckled nose.

"Oh alright," Hermione gave in. "However, I expect you to be up bright and early tomorrow morning. You have a lot of work to do." Hermione grabbed her tape player and books and stood up to stretch her rather long legs. She'd grown a lot over the last summer, although she was still shorter than either Ron or Harry.

Ron packed up his books and headed up to the dorms, followed by Harry who gave a long sigh once he reached the top step.

"The nerve of that woman," Harry whispered to Ron as he got his pajamas on.

"Tell me about it. She acts like my mother." Ron said buttoning his shirt, and crawling into bed. He grabbed his pillow against his chest as his eyes slower started to close.

Harry got into his own bed and closed his eyes. He tossed and turned, and tried to fall asleep but it was no use. He looked over at Ron who had already fallen asleep and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his glasses and walked down to the common room, but could hardly see anything in the darkness. No one stayed up past nine thirty when McGonagall had her detention slips in hand. They were all supposed to be in bed at or before nine thirty and if they weren't it meant trouble. Harry sat down on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. The fireplace was still going because it wasn't that late, and people had just gone to bed. Harry sighed and lay down.

"Oof." Something cried as Harry felt a sharp pain and his side. He jumped up and looked down at the couch to see the familiar face of a brown haired girl.

"Hermione, what are you doing down here?" Harry asked.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you," Hermione replied questioningly.

"Me too, I just can't sleep well these days." Harry said as he sat back down next to Hermione.

Hermione scooted up to Harry and curled her self into a ball. Harry looked down at her and smiled a bit. It wasn't an awkward 'what-is-she-doing-smile,' it was just a smile of content. He liked it when she curled herself up against him. It made him feel like he was wanted.

"Hey Harry, have you ever wondered what it would be like to, you know, be more than just friends?" Hermione asked looking up into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"You mean like Girl friend/boy friend type?" Harry asked a bit taken aback by the question and its meaning.

"Yea, that." Hermione replied.

"I suppose I have a couple of times." Harry said putting his arm around Hermione and pulling her closer to him.

"Do you think we could?" Hermione asked allowing Harry to pull her closer.

"If you wanted to," Harry whispered, gulping slightly as his head tried to catch what was going on.

"Yeah but if you didn't, I wouldn't want to feel like an idiot." Hermione said, blushing and trying to hide her face from view.

"Well, what if I do?" Harry asked.

"Then I would be willing to try," Hermione smiled and bit her bottom lip. She never looked more beautiful.

Harry leaned closer to her, placing his hand on her cheek and his thumb just below her chin. He brought her head up to his and kissed her softly. Everything seemed perfect, it was the greatest moment in the world, until they were rudely interrupted by a certain red head.


	2. chapter two

CH2:  
  
A/N: I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Oops. My fault. Oh well. I'm glad you guys like it. I hope you like this chapter. It'll get more interesting as it goes on, so don't get mad at me. ok.ok  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (and I mean nothing) but the plot.  
  
"Ahem!" Ron cleared his throat quite loudly.  
  
"RON!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Harry looked at his best friend smirking a little. He knew Ron liked Hermione and for Ron to see Harry kissing on her. There was trouble.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I decided to take a stroll to find out where my best friend was since he wasn't in his bed like he was supposed to be. I came down to the bottom of the stairs and heard you two talking I decided to listen in and hear what you guys were talking about. It fell silent so I decided to come out in the open only to find my best friend kissing the girl I like!" Ron shouted.  
  
Hermione looked surprised. She hadn't known that Ron liked her. Ron looked away in disuse.  
  
"Ron, I didn't know." Hermione started.  
  
"Yea but Harry did! Some best friend you are!" Ron shouted as he turned around and ran up the stairs.  
  
"I better go talk to him." Hermione said getting up.  
  
"No don't I'll talk to him." Harry said.  
  
"Shouldn't we wait till tomorrow?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yea ok." Harry gave Hermione a small peck on the cheek and left to go up to his dorm. He didn't know how he was going to face Ron after this.  
  
Harry opened the door to the boys' dorms. Ron was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and the curtains were closed.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked as he walked over to Ron's bedside.  
  
"Go away!" Ron whispered. He would have yelled it but he didn't want to wake the other boys up.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry, but I really like Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"I like her too Harry! You knew that and you did it anyways!" Ron said opening his curtains.  
  
"Well I can't help it Ron! Hermione is everything I have ever dreamed of." Harry said.  
  
"What do you think I have been dreaming of since the first year, the first year Harry!" Ron said as he turned the other way.  
  
"Ron." Harry started.  
  
"Just go away Harry. You've done enough pain!" Ron said as he turned back around and closed his curtains.  
  
Harry sighed and walked over to his own bed and fell asleep.  
  
'Harry..Harry..' Some one was next to him calling his name. He could see a faint vision of his. his mother. She was calling for him. He walked closer and his mother turned into Ron. 'How could you Harry! I love Hermione!' He said. Harry walked farther and saw Hermione. 'Oh Harry.' she said. Harry walked on and he could see a bright light. "Harry.Harry." Harry felt someone shaking him.  
  
"Harry! Wake up! You are going to be late!" it was ron.  
  
Harry was beginning to think that last night was all a dream.  
  
"Harry, I've been doing some thinking. You can have Hermione. Lavender just asked me out. So I said 'yes.'" Ron said.  
  
"Huh? 'yes' to what?" Harry asked groggily.  
  
" 'yes' to Lavender." Ron replied.  
  
"So you're not mad?" Harry asked grabbing his glasses and bringing Ron's face into focus.  
  
"Well not right now I'm not." Ron replied helping Harry out of bed.  
  
Harry smiled as Ron threw him his robes.  
  
"I'll be downstairs with Lavender and Hermione. Hurry up!" Ron said as he smiled and went downstairs.  
  
Harry grabbed his shirt over his head and pilled his pants on. He then put his robes over his clothes and walked downstairs. 


	3. chapter three

CH3:  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Especially apostrophe for the idea! Hope you like this chapter! *(*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, and that is all.  
  
Harry walked down to the common room and found Hermione waiting for him.  
  
"What did you tell him?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Me? I thought you had said something to him." Hermione replied.  
  
"Are you guys ready for breakfast?" Ron asked turning towards them.  
  
"Y.yea. let's go." Harry said grabbing Hermione's arm in his and leading her down to the Great Hall.  
  
*+-+-+*  
  
When Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Everybody starred at them. They heard people whispering to each other. Harry caught some of the stuff that was floating around.  
  
"I told you." "I can't believe it!" "Never would have thought Potter would choose that mudblood." (That was from a Slytherin.)  
  
Harry ignored the rumors and walked straight to the Gryffindor Table. He saw Ginny starring at him with disbelief. He could see her eyes glittering with tears. Ron slapped him on the back.  
  
"Nice going Harry, I hope you can make it up to my sis." Ron said sitting down next to Lavender.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who had the same look on her face as he did. What would he do? He couldn't hurt Ginny, but he loved Hermione. He sat down next to Hermione and he had a sign of guilt in his gut. He hardly ate any of his breakfast. He needed time to think.  
  
"Hermione, I'm going to go for a walk." Harry said as he got up.  
  
"Can I come to?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. I just need some time to my self to figure things out." Harry left without another word.  
  
Harry walked out to the sunshine. He walked across the grounds to the lake. He had spent most of his time by the lake. It was peaceful to him. He would sit there alone thinking about the days to come and in this case Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"I can't break up with Hermione. She would be devastated, and if I don't Ginny will hate me." Harry said to himself.  
  
"Either way you'll be hated." Harry turned around. Ron was standing behind him.  
  
"Look Ron. I can figure this out by my self. It's bad enough with you tormenting me!" Harry said looking back at the lake.  
  
"Who says I was tormenting you?" Ron asked.  
  
"The way you're acting Ron!" Harry shouted, "You're acting like Malfoy!"  
  
"No, Malfoy wasn't your friend to begin with." Ron said sitting down by Harry.  
  
Harry turned his shoulder and looked the other way.  
  
"And who says you were?" Harry asked not looking at Ron.  
  
"I do." Ron replied.  
  
"Yea right. If you were you wouldn't act this way." Harry said.  
  
"If you were my friend you would have never taken Hermione away from me!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I didn't take her away! It wasn't like you guys were going out! You didn't even tell her that you liked her until last night!" Harry shouted turning around.  
  
"Still! You knew I liked her!" Ron shouted back.  
  
"I came here to think, but I can't do that with you here!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well I'm not leaving." Ron replied.  
  
"Fine! Then I will!" Harry got up and started walking away. 


	4. chapter four

Ch 4:  
  
A/N: I am soo happy! thanks to the reviews. I love you guys! I am soooo glad you guys like it! ok I guess I'll get back to the story! oh and changed the rating becuz of the mild, or maybe a little more then mild language. love ya!  
  
Bloo-Bubbles  
  
Diclaimer: I own nuthin but da plot!  
  
Harry stormed into the Entrance Hall. he was so mad at Ron. In fact he hated Ron. Why was Ron still mad if he had Lavender?! harry knew what Ron was trying to do. he was trying to make harry mad by going out with some one else and then putting presure on Harry's shoulder by bringing Ginny into it. harry started to walk up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.   
  
"Harry! Harry wait up!" Harry turned around to see Hermione running after him.   
  
"oh, hi Hermys." Harry said stopping to let her catch up.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Hermione said as she caught up to him. She kissed his cheek softly.  
  
"Hermione, what would you do if we ever broke up?" Harry asked looking into Hermione's eyes.  
  
Hermione was a head shorter then Harry and she had cut and sraitened her hair over the summer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked looking up.  
  
"Well, I've been doing some thinking and If I keep going out with you, Ron and Ginny will hate me, but if I don't the only one who will hate me is.... you....." Harry said figiting with his fingers.  
  
"Harry, I want everything to work out also, and if we ever broke up..... I would never hate you." Hermione said.   
  
people started to come out of the Great Hall. harry took Hermione in his arms and held her tight.   
  
"I love you Hermione." he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. he then let go and took her hand and walked her up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Harry whsipered, "DUNTEF." and the fat lady swung open. he walked in to find Ginny sitting by herself. She didn't have many friends. harry almost felt sorry for her.   
  
"Hey, Ginny....." Harry said softly.  
  
"h....Hi" Ginny sobbed.   
  
"Look Ginny, just because I am going out with Hermione, doesn't mean I won't love you." Harry said walking over to Ginny.   
  
There was no one in the Common Room except Ginny and Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Re...really?" ginny asked sobbng some more.  
  
'Really, you will always be my girl." Harry sat next to her and wipped the tears away from her eyes.  
  
Ginny gave a weak smile. Harry bent down and kissed her forehead. Ginny went red. She had been dreaming of the day when Harry would kiss her and it had finally come true. Hermione came over and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Just don't get any weird ideas Gin." Hermione said smiling. Ginny smiled back. She gave Harry a hug and said good-bye. She looked much cheerfuller now. She walked up to her dorm and disappeared.  
  
"Now you aren't going to get mad at me if I kiss Ginny a couple times are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not if it is for the better." Hermione smiled and leaned forward and their lips met just like the night before.  
  
More Gryffindors came in to the sight of Harry and Hermione kissing, and one of those Gryffindors was Ron.  
  
"Harry and Hermione sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes baby in the baby carriage......" Some of the Gryffindors started to sing. Fred and George were right there singing along. Hermione blushed and Harry just sat there starring nervously at te crowd. Ron caught Harry's eye and turned to Lavender and kissed her. Harry was shocked. This was his best friend, kissing a girl. What the hell was Ron thinking. Ron hated girls well except Hermione.  
  
Harry got up and said his good bye to Hermione and went up to his dorm. He was pink in the face and hoped no one had seen it.  
  
Harry opened the door and went to his bed. He sat down and heard the door open again.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!" It was Ron. He just couldn't take a hint could he.  
  
"I was thinking I LOVE HERMIONE! That's what i was thinking. what would you care anyways. You have Lavender." Harry yelled.  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Don't think I didn't see it!" Harry shouted.   
  
"Why don't you get a fucking life!" Ron shouted.  
  
"becuz I have a FUCKING life!!!!" Harry yelled back, "just stay the hell away!"  
  
"NO! I won't i am going to torment you till the end of your days!" ron shouted.  
  
Seamus came into the room and heard Harry and Ron shouted at eachother.  
  
"Whoa..... maybe I should go." He turned around and walked out.  
  
Harry ran torwards Ron and started punching him. Ron took a few blows to Harry face.  
  
"hey break it up!" Fred and George barged into the room. Fred grabbed Ron and George grabbed Harry and pulled them away from each other. Harry was kick at Ron trying to break free from George. Ron spit at Harry.   
  
"Stop It both of you!" Hermione came in. "This is no way to settle anything. I know you both like me and all but it isn't a matter of fighting over. You guys used to be best friends until me. So if Harry and I break up. you two will be friends again."  
  
"how can I be friends with that prat?!" Harry yelled.   
  
"Hey don't call my brother that!" Fred shouted trying to keep a hold on Ron.   
  
"well you are a Son of a bitch!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Go fuck Lavender!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Why don't you fuck Hermione, oh wait you already have." Ron yelled.  
  
"and you'd know this how?!" Harry shouted at Ron.  
  
"I know everything!" Ron yelled trying to get away from Fred.  
  
"Look you two Stop!" Hermione shouted, "You are acting like children, and for that neither of you will have me! Harry it's over!" Hermione shouted as she left the room.   
  
Harry stared at her as she left.   
  
"Her...hermione? Don't do this i'm sorry." Harry's tears welled up with tears. He had lost the one he loved and his best friend. 


	5. Chapter five

Ch5:  
  
A/N: Thanks to the reviews! And to answer your ? No, it won't be a Ron/Hermione story.... well it might for a while but in the end, it will always be... oops getting off subject back to the biz.... Here's chapter 5 hope ya like it.....  
  
Disclaimer: nothing but the plot, seriously. I swear!  
  
Harry loosened George's grip and walked over to his bed. His eyes filled up with tears. He hung his head and kneeled at his bedside.  
  
"Harry I'm sorry...." Ron started.  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He just sat there, as tears fell silently down his cheeks. He had never actually cried before, not in front of people. Fred and George looked over at him. By now, Fred had already let go of Ron.  
  
"Harry, are you going to be alright?" Fred asked.  
  
"Just leave me alone." Harry said not looking up.  
  
Fred and George could tell he was crying just the way he talked. They quietly obeyed Harry and left without another word. Ron walked up to Harry and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I didn't mean for it to go this far Harry..." He said looking down at Harry.  
  
"Get off. You know damn well that you meant it to!" Harry said as he pushed Ron's hand away.  
  
"Harry?" Ron said looking puzzled at Harry.  
  
"Just get the hell away from me!" Harry said giving Ron an evil look.  
  
Ron backed away.  
  
"Harry, why are you doing this?" He asked.  
  
"Same reason why you did this to me!" Harry got up and walked to the door he walked down the stairs.  
  
Hermione was talking to Fred. She looked at Harry and caught his eye. Harry turned away and walked out the portrait hole. Harry ran down the stairs and ended up in the entrance hall. He took a few turns and swerved a little and ended up in part of the castle he had never gone before. He looked around and it was dark. He took out his wand.  
  
"Lumos..." He whispered.  
  
The wand shot a spark of light. He looked around and saw statues. Statues of what he thought could not be possible, because the statues, were of..... of him.... at least that was what he thought. They had the same glasses the same messy hair. It had to be him. Harry walked up to one of the statues and read,  
  
"Mr. Prongs. One of the great seekers of all time!"  
  
He walked up to another one. It was different looking. It had long hair and no glasses. It said,  
  
"Mr. Padfoot. The best sneaker of all time!"  
  
He went to another statue.  
  
"Mr. moony. The only werewolf with a good heart."  
  
finally a last one.  
  
"Mr. Wormtail. The cleanest rat in the world."  
  
These statues weren't of him.... They were of the Maurder's!  
  
In the middle of the statues, was a pool. It had crystal clear water. Harry went over to it and took up some of the water. It was like a river only warmer. As he touched the water, he became calmer and more relaxed. He decided to go in. he took off his robed and shirt and had his pants still on. he walked into the pool slowly just to get used to it. he took a deep breath. The water had calmed him completely. he was no longer mad at Ron your sad with Hermione. He was just content. He ducked under the water and swam deep until her touched the bottom. He opened his eyes, and they were not flooded with Water like he would have thought. he could see all around him. It was like the water had light up. He saw a hole in one of the sides and he swam over to it. he looked in. it was clear and bright with light. it was like it was welcoming Harry into it. Harry swam into it a little ways and it turned. all of the sudden he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. he whipped around and saw a dark haired man. The man pulled Harry up and out of the tunnel. Harry swam with the man to the surface and the first word out of Harry's mouth was........  
  
"SIRIUS!"  
  
" Hey, Harry. how ya doing? I see you've found our fort." Sirius said swimming to the side of the pool and pulling Harry out.  
  
"Well it was kinda on accident." Harry said as he went to dry himself off with his robes when he found that he wasn't even wet.  
  
"Yes Harry that is the beauty of this pool. Your father and I, Remus, and Peter built this when we came to Hogwarts. The only people who could see it was our descendents and their girls. Only none of us had Wives or children cept James, so you are the only one to see it, and of course the one you like." Sirius said looking around the old place.  
  
"Yea well, I guess it's just me then." Harry said disappointed.  
  
"What do you mean. A few weeks ago when you had written me you told me all about Hermione." Sirius said looking down at his God Son.  
  
"Yea, that was a few weeks ago. I still like her, but she hates me after what happened with me and Ron. I don't have any friends left. Imagine what the headlines will say. 'The Boy Who Lived: A Loner.'" Harry said looking down.  
  
"What happened between you and Ron?" Sirius asked.  
  
"It's along story...." Harry said.  
  
"We have a long time to talk." Sirius said.  
  
"Well it all started...." Harry went through out his whole big story about how Ron had caught him and Hermione kissing and how Hermione had broken up with him, he finished off with, "And then I ran out of there and just kept running until I entered this place."  
  
Sirius frowned. it was upsetting to see his Godson sad.  
  
"Well why don't you talk to the two of them. Maybe they'll forgive you." Sirius smiled a little.  
  
"my ass! they ain't ever going to forgive me. If I had never gone down to the Common room none of this would have happened!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Now, don't put this all on you Harry. Hermione and Ron have just as much blame." Sirius said reassuring him.  
  
Harry and Sirius talked for what seemed like forever. Until Harry lied down with his head on his Godfather's leg and fell asleep. (A/N: I am not talking about Slash here ok.... ok.....) Harry could still see the events that had taken place and shooed them away as he dreamed about Hermione and Ron and the good o' times. 


	6. Chater six

Ch6:  
  
A/N: Well in the movie it said he was, a seeker so don't get mad at me.*hits herself in the head* I just need a little adjustment.. There perfect ok I am ready to start on the next chapter. Oh and I know this is a short chapter but don't get mad I will put chapter seven up as soon as possible! My love to the reviewers!  
  
J/A/B/O/N (Just a bit of news.): My story is ten pages long on Word! *Jumps up and down with excitement.*  
  
Disclaimer: nothing seriously nothing.. Well ok, the plot is mine but other then that nothing.  
  
+-+-+  
  
Harry awoke from his dreams, his thoughts of the days to come. He was lying in a bed. A nice warm gentle bed. HE looked around to see where he was. He had never seen the place before. 'Am I still in Hogwarts?' He thought. He heard a voice coming from somewhere, it was humming. Harry got out of the bed and his feet touched the cold but soothing floor. He walked over to what looked like a door, and walked out into a long hallway.  
  
"Harry, you're awake." The man that was humming found his Godson standing at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Uh.. Hi Sirius, where are we?" Harry asked walking up to a table and sitting down in a chair.  
  
"A place that your father and I built. Remus and Peter had no clue we had built it." Sirius said pulling things out of cupboards.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed a small pool a few feet away from the table, he was sitting at. It looked deep and as if, it led somewhere.  
  
"Sirius, where does that lead?" Harry asked sleepily.  
  
"Well that leads back to the pool you were at last night, and this is where I have been staying for the past couple days. Professor Dumbledore knows I am here. Bit of a shock when he found out this place existed." Sirius laughed as he got out a pot and some malt-o-meal mix. "Hope you're feeling hungry. Got Eggs and toast here. I'm making some malt-o-meal now." He added.  
  
"I guess I could eat something. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning, but I only had a few bites of toast and all." Harry replied taking a drink of the orange juice Sirius had just put in front of him.  
  
"So, Harry, how have ya been besides the last couple days?" Sirius asked putting some eggs on a plate along with toast.  
  
"I've been ok. I haven't been able to sleep lately though." Harry replied eating some eggs.  
  
"Why's that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I don't know.. I've been having these strange dreams, you know, about my... My mother." Harry said looking down at his plate of food.  
  
"Well, Harry, what do you want to know about her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Everything..." Harry said sheepishly.  
  
Sirius began to tell him about how she was a beautiful woman. He told him about how his father and mother met, and how in their first year how they hated each other. He told Harry about Her family, well Harry already knew about Petunia, but Sirius told him about Lily's parents. They went through the whole breakfast talking about Harry's parents. Harry could see the tears in Sirius' eyes. This made tears of his own fall down his cheeks. Sirius told Harry everything right up until their death.  
  
"Right then and there I wanted to get Voldemort back I wanted to kill him, but you; you had already drained his powers. So I went for the next best thing, Peter. He betrayed Lily and James, he betrayed me, and he even betrayed Remus." Sirius said as Harry took the last bite of toast.  
  
Harry had tears dripping down his eyes. No one had ever told him, He wiped the tears away and hoped that Sirius hadn't seen them, but he had.  
  
"It's all right Harry me boy. We'll get past this. Once Peter is in the ministry's hands and my name is clear, I'll invite you to stay for the summer, and if you like it, you can live with me." Sirius said reassuring Harry.  
  
"I'm sure I would make up my mind once you invited me." Harry said laughing a bit.  
  
Sirius smiled. "Well I suppose you should get back to your friends. They'll be worried about you." He said.  
  
"What friends? I have no friends now. I should have never.." Harry trailed off thinking about Ron and 'Mione.  
  
"Harry, you can come here anytime. To talk, to eat, or even just to swim. I'll be here." Sirius said as he went to the pool and jumped in. "You coming?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I am." Harry walked to the edge and jumped in.  
  
He felt the warm sensation that he had felt the night before. Sirius grabbed onto his arm and they dove under the water. It was like flying in the air only they were swimming in the water. The came out of a hole. Harry looked back. It was the same hole he had seen the night before. The one Sirius had pulled him out of. Harry smiled to himself as the reached the surface.  
  
Harry swam to the edge and pulled himself out of the water. And took one last look around the room. The statues looked different in the daylight.  
  
"See you around Harry." Sirius said.  
  
Harry gave Sirius a hug and Sirius jumped into the water and was gone in a flash.  
  
"I have to tell Ron and Hermione about this!" Harry said aloud before remembering that they hated him. He bowed his head and walked to the door and left the room, quite and content as it had been before. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Ch7:  
  
A/N: Good Idea Lisa, but I have something way better planned.... *Smiles evilly* Anyways hope you guys like this chapter. It's kinda sad, but you'll see what happens... and i know this is a really short chapter and all, but it had to be.... I promise the next chapte will be longer!  
  
J/A/B/O/N: I'm moving in December! *frowns....* So in the first few weeks of December I won't be able to post my stories and as time draws near December I will be posting less and less of my stories:(  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except MY plot!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked past the Great Hall where people were having lunch. He frowned and headed up to the Common Room. Tears trailed down his cheeks as his legs went up and down climbing up stairs. He had a song stuck in his head from a few days ago when he, Ron, and Hermione were listening to Hermione's CDs.   
  
"Bayba bayba bayba, it happens all the time.... how you play me play me play me, bayba bayba bayba you're making me go crazy!"   
  
He wiped more tears away. He got to the portrait and looked up at the Fat Lady. He had forgotten the password. he hit his head against the wall. His life was falling apart.   
  
"Stupid password, stupid friends, stupid me!" Harry said as he sunk down to his knees.  
  
"It's not oyur fault Harry..." A voice in his said.  
  
"Yea! It's Ron's fault! God! I think we should give him a piece of our mind!" Said another voice.  
  
"Harry, forget about your friends! be brave! Start your own adventure!" Said another voce probably from the brave side of Harry.  
  
"Don't listen to them! No one likes you! You ar a loser! Just kill yourself already!" Said another voice most likely fro his suicide side which neer was heard.  
  
"Maybe I should. No one likes me, everyone hates me!" Harry said to his voices.   
  
Just then Neville walked by.  
  
"Hey Harry... what's wrong?" He asked.   
  
"I forgot the password." He replied no looking up.  
  
"Well that's no reason to cry. i forget it all the time. Duntef!" Neville said and the Fat Lady swung open. "You coming?" He asked holding out a hand to help Hary up.  
  
"No, go ahead Neville. I'm just going to stay out here awhile." Harry replied looking at the ground.  
  
"hey, look Harry, if you need advice, you know where I am at." neville said as he turned around and walked into the portrait.  
  
Harry transfered Neville's words in his head. Neville had gotten smarter over the summer. He even got well in Hermione's Ginnny's Lavender's and all the other girls in the Gryffindor Common Room... 'Hot'. Harry sighed. More tears fell out of his eyes. He felt another presence around him but didn't bother to look up.  
  
"Harry?" It was a girl. A fimiliar girl.   
  
"What do you want?" Harry mumbled.   
  
"Harry are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" Harry asked not looking up.  
  
"Harry this whole thing has broken us all up, and not just us." Hermione said kneeling down by Harry.  
  
"Go away. Haven't you caused enough pain to me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry I had no choice, you and Ron were making me mad and i figured if Ron couldn't have me then you couldn't either..." Hermione replied lifting up Harry's head so she could look him in the eye.  
  
Harry still had tears falling down his cheeks. Hermione had some tears crawling down her cheeks as well.   
  
"Hermione, i loved you... and you... you tore my heart up and threw it the lake so the giant squid could have dinner." Harry said.   
  
"Harry I didn't mean to, bu it tore my heart apart to. i didn't want to break up with you but you and Ron gave me no choice." hermione said looking into Hary's eyes.  
  
Harry looked away.  
  
"Just go, Hermys... I just need some time alone before i k..." Harry stopped himself.  
  
"Before you what Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing, just leave me alone for a while ok..." Harry said getting up.He started walking away from Hermione.  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Places to go, people to see, wut's it to you?" Harry asked.   
  
"Harry, you're my best friend. It means everything to me." Hermione said starring at him.  
  
Harry stpped for a minute. He didn't know what to say. He walked back to Hermione and put his arms around her.  
  
"Don't ever forget me hermione, and always remember that I love you." Harry whispered in her ear.  
  
"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione asked looking at him confused.  
  
"You'll learn someday." Harry said backing away from her. "I love you Hermione. Always remember that." Harry turned back around and started walking away.  
  
"but Harry I don't understand!" Hermione shouted at him.  
  
"You will!" Harry shouted back at the strucken Hermione.   
  
Hermione just stood there looking at her ex and her best friend. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she starred.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry walked up some stairs and turned a few corridors. and while he did this he thought about his friends, his parents, Sirius, but most of all himself. More tears flushed down his face. He entered a room and walked in. It was diserted. He walked up to the window.   
  
"Your not really going to do this... right..." Said one of the voices in his head.  
  
"I have to..." Harry whispered back.  
  
"When I said an adventure I didn't mean this harry." Said his brave side.  
  
"i know you wanted to meet your parents and everything, but this is no way to do it!" Said another voice.  
  
"Just JUMP! Don't listen to them!" Said the suicide side.  
  
Harry opened the window and sat up on the windowsill. He sat there a while debating with his voices and finally got up the nevre to jump. He stood up looking down at the ground. He gulped.   
  
"Harry don't!" Cried a voice from behind him.  
  
"I have to Hermione! I have to!" Harry said.  
  
"but Harry this isn't Hermione." Said the voice.   
  
Harry turned around and looked into the room. A red haired lady with bright green eyes was starring at him.  
  
"M...m...mum?" Harry asked.  
  
'harry it's not your time." The lady said walking up to Harry.  
  
"Mum...." Harry said with tears coming down his eyes.  
  
"yes Harry, it's me... Harry i love you, and your friends do to. You can't do this." Lily said as she looked down at her son.  
  
"But mum, i have to..." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, just don't make the wrong choice. I wish I could have been there for you, but don't make the wrong choice without thinking it over...." And with that Lily's ghost vanished. harry was left alone again.  
  
Harry fell to the floor crying. He had to do it. But his mother.....   
  
Harry got back up on the ledge and stood up again. He closed his eyes and spread his arms. He jumped..... The wind flew past his ears and he hit the ground. Everything went black. A dark black...  
  
A/N: Ohh It was hard to write that part... *tears drop from her eyes* I can't believe I did that. I actually did cry too! Well you can expect the next chapter soon..... 


	8. Chapter Eight!

Ch8:   
  
A/N: I have to leave it hanging or else it wouldn't be a good story! LOL! Ok here's the next chapter! Will Harry survive?! Will Hermione take him back?! Will Ron stay his jealous self?! Find out on Jealousy!  
  
J\A/B\O/N: I know it looks like I can't spell and things but I am using Wordpad and NotePad and they don't have spell checkers on them and anothr thing my keyboard skips over some letters... ok .... ok....  
  
Disclaimer: Nuthing is mine, I can not own beautiful things like this, the only one thing in this whole gosh darn story that is mine is the plot.  
  
Harry laid there motionless.....  
  
"HARRY!" Someone screamed as they ran up to the cold body. Ron looked over Harry's body.  
  
"Harry, you can't be dead! You can't! you have a wonderful girl that loves you and you have a wonderful godfather and....and.... Oh Harry don't die!" Ron yelled as he laid his head on Harry's chest. There was no heart beat, no pulse, no breath. There was no motion, not even a twitch. Just a cold ody lying there with his best friend beside him.   
  
What happened here?!" Professor Snape asked walking over to Ron.  
  
"I... I.... Professor he won't move!!" Ron sobbed.  
  
"Get him to the hospital wing!" Snape shouted. (A/N: Snape being nice?)  
  
Ron picked up Harry's body with some strugle and ran to the Hospital Wing with Snape behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione walked down the halls thinking of Harry's words. What she didn't know, was that those words... were his last. She walked past the Hospital Wing and looked inside. there was a red headed boy.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked as she walked in closer. Ron was crying beside a body. As Hermione got even closer she noticed it was harry. She thought back to his words  
  
"I have to be alone before I k..." He had said. Why didn't she see it before he was going to kill himself.   
  
"Ron, what's going on?" hermione asked walking up to harry's bed.  
  
" Harry's....de....de..." ROn sobbed he couldn't get the words out.   
  
"no..." Hermione whispered and ran to Harry's side.  
  
"No! noHarry you can't die! Harry i....I... I love you Harry! You can't die!" hermione said leaning over Harry.  
  
Ron looked over at hermione. It was true. The thing he had been dreading for the past for weeks was true. Hermione loved Harry and there was nothing he could do about it.... Nothing...  
  
Hermione burst out in tears.  
  
"I'm sorry but you have to go now." Madame Pomfrey said putting a sheet over Harry's body.  
  
"NO! NO! I WON'T GO!" Hermione shouted as Ron tried to pull her away. He was hurting just as much as she was but he had to get her out of there.   
  
"Let go!" Hermione shouted at Ron.   
  
Ron grabbed her tighter around the waist. Hermione pulled Ron's arms apart and ran towards Harry. She threw off the sheet and kissed him. (A/N: Kinda gross to kiss a dead person but...) Ron ran towards her and grabbed her. He couldn't let Hermione see this.  
  
"Hermione we have to go!" Ron said trying to hold on to her.  
  
"NO!" She gave a stuggle.  
  
"D....d...don't l...eave me. Hermys." Said a voice from behind Hermione. (A/N: She was turned away from harry's bed....)  
  
Hermioen slowly turned around. No one called her Hermys except for....  
  
"HARRY!" She cried and ran up to him. She threw her arms around his neck and held him tight.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked. "Is it really you?"  
  
Harry looked away fro Hermione's beautiful face and looked over at Ron.  
  
"That depends, are you still mad at me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry!" Ron ran over to Harry and tear streamed down his eyes.  
  
"I take it your not made at me..." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Harry I never meant to push as far as you comitting Suicide!" Ron said smiling at his best friend.  
  
"i never meant to choose suicide." Harry replied.  
  
"OH Harry..." Hermione said kissing his cheek.  
  
"Don't ever do that again. i don't know what I would do with out you." Ron said.   
  
" I won't... i just got confused and didn't know what to do." Harry tried to sit up but he had broken so many bones he wasn't able to.   
  
"Now don't try to get up you'll have to stay here for the night. I don't know what you were thinking. tistis..." Madame Pomfrey went on and on about how he was being foolish and stuff.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron just laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you didn't die Harry. I don't think i would ever find love ever again." Hermione said laying her head down on Harry's chest.  
  
"Sure you would look beside you." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione looked to her side and saw Ron.   
  
"But..." She started to say but smiled.  
  
Ron blushed. It would be great for Hermione to actually like him, but it was even better that she liked harry.  
  
"Time to go mr. Potter does need his rest." Madame Pomfrey said shooeing Ron and Hermione out. hermione started to leave but harry grabbed her hand.   
  
"I love you, Hermione." He said.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." Hermione said as she bent down and kissed him.   
  
Harry blushed, and watched as she left with Ron.  
  
Maybe things would change. maybe, things would be, but now the trio was just getting back together for a long road ahead of them.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and the last thing he saw before he fell asleep, was hermione and Ron's faces.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Ron walked back quietly. There was really nothing to talk about. They entered the Common Room and Lavender ran up to Ron. She kissed him on the cheek. Hermione stared. There was nothing really to say. Even though she did secretly like Ron and all, she couldn't break Harry's heart again. She didn't know what she would do. She walked slowly up to her dorm.  
  
"Hermione? Wait..." Ron said as he followed her.  
  
Hermione looked down at him.  
  
"Y...yes..." She choked out.  
  
"It's good to see you again..." Ron smiled.  
  
"Y...you too, Ron." hermione replied with a smile.  
  
Ron slowly walked up to her and bent down. he kissed her softly on her cheek. Hermione blushed. (A/N: No they aren't going to get into a relationship ok.... ok... I'm glad we understand that.) Hermione gulped. Ron headed for her lips and kissed them softly as well. hermione kissed him back. Hermione backed into her dorm while she and Ron were still kissing. She backed onto her bed. Ron was ontop of her. He was kissing her neck and.........  
  
Harry woke up emidiatly. That wasa horrible dream, no it wasn't a dream it was nightmare! He looked around the Hospital Wing. Everything was quiet. He was the only one in there. He put his glasses on and looked around once more. everything was in tiptop shape. He tried to imagine what his friends were doing right now but gave up when his eyes drew heavy once more and feel back to sleep.  
  
A/N: Ok this chapter wasn't even as long as the last one. *Pouts* Never mind it's about the same. OK I'm happy now! *Smiles broadly* I can't believe Harry dreamt that... whoa! Freaky! I love you guys! *Smiles* I'd like to thatnk my mom and my dad and ALL of my reviewers. Yes even the ones like 'youknowwho'. anyways this story isn't even half done! Well it might be 3/4 done I'm not to sure yet. I have to think of Ideas.... oh yeah and can anyone tell me how to make the letters bold and italic? It has been bugging the crap out of me! anyways, love ya see ya in the next chapter! *walks away and shuts the door be hind* 


	9. Chapter Nine

Ch9:  
  
A/N: *Opens the door and turns on the light* Hello and g'mornin'... *rubs her eyes* I had the best night last night *sighs* I'd tell you about it, but none of you would care you just want the next chapter which i am giving you. i have the best idea, I took some of Lisa's idea, just some.... Don't have a cow Thefly, and don't worry. Oh and i know it has a korny begining but it'll get better...  
  
J/A\B/O\N: The moving date has been moved up to late September early October, so I'll try my hardest to get things posted. Ok, i should probably be paking right now but i would rather satisfy you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: i own my my plot j.k. rowling owns the rest...  
  
In the Gryffindor Common room Ron and Hermione were having trouble of their own. Ron had gotten some Wine that his brothers kept for the parties and Hermione drank over half the bottle. Ron had the stuff that hermione had dranken.  
  
"Whoa Ron, are my eyes supposed to be dilusional?" Hermione asked trying to focus.  
  
"If you drink over half the *hicup* bottle." Ron replied. As you can tell they were just a little drunk. Maybe even more then a little.   
  
"Oh, ok..." Hermione said rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Come here..." Ron said roking back and forth trying to stand up strait.  
  
"Wuh you wan?" Hermione asked slowly making her way towards Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and brought her closer to him. He then planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione gradually invited his tongue in her mouth. Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and Ron moved his hands down to hermione's Ass. (i guess you would say that). Ron then slipped his hands down Hermione's pants when guess who came in the Common Room.  
  
"What the hell are you guys doing?!" Harry yelled as he stepped through the portrait whole to see his best friend kissing his Girl firend.  
  
"I uh...." Was all ron could get out.  
  
'Hiya, harry... *hiccup*" Hermione said looking wide eyed at Harry.  
  
Harry looked at the bottle of wine in Hermione's hand.  
  
"what the hell have you two been doing? I leave for a day and you guys start drinking and making out. what about Lavender, huh, ROn?" Harry said looking at the two of them in discust.  
  
Ron completely forgot about Lavender. he tried to think but his brain was flooded with HArry's anger.  
  
"Uh.... Harry don't tell her please. We just *hicccup* had to much to *hiccup*..."Ron started.  
  
"to much to drink! Ron! God, why the hell do I even bother with you two?! I can make it on my own with out you!" harry said as he went up to the dorm not turning his back to Ron or Hermione.   
  
he ran up the stairs and grabbed his trunk. He threw all his things into it and grabbed Hedwigs cage. he put a spell on his trunk to make it invisible and put his invisibility cloak on. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped and took off the cloak.  
  
"Where are you going?" hermione asked.  
  
"Somewhere where I won't have to see either of you ever again!" Harry said pusshing his trunk out the hole. He put his cloak on and walked out the hole as well leaving his former friends standing there dumbstruckin.  
  
~*~  
  
harry put another spell on his trunk so it would carry itself. Only he could see it. No one else could. He walked down the halls turned a few corners and entered a room. The room with the pool in the middle.   
  
He then took the spell of his trunk and put his cloak inside it along with hedwigs cage.  
  
"It's ok Hedwig, you'll be safe in here. it's just a little trip. He then put a spell on his trunk to make it lighter then a feather and jumped into the pool. He dragged his trunk in with him and pulled it to the hole in the wall he swam for what seemed like hours until the hole turned upwards. He then swam up and ended up in a small room. He took a deep breath and pushed his trunk up to the side and a man pulled it out.  
  
"What you doing here Harry?" Said the man.  
  
"I couldn't take them any more. I had to get away. So I came to the next best place I could think of. I came to you." Harry replied as the man pulled him out of the water.   
  
Harry looked around to see another man sitting at the table.  
  
"Remus, it's good to see you again." Harry said smiling.   
  
"It's great to see you Harry. You've grown a lot." Remus said looking at Harry from head to foot. (He skipped some places so get you heads out of the gutter (If you were thinking that))  
  
Harry then turned to the other man.  
  
"Sirius, I can't take it any more. M ylife is falling apart. I don't know what to do. i tried commiting suicide but that didn't work and then I find Ron kissing hermione when he has his own girl to kiss on. Sirius I can't take it! I just can't do it any more. The trio has officially split up!" Harry said sinking to his knees and just sitting there.   
  
A fluttering sound came from his trunk.  
  
"Hedwig. I forgot about you." Harry opened his trunk and pulled Hedwig's cage out. hedwig looked pissed at him.   
  
"Hedwig, not you too..." Harry said shaking his head.  
  
Harry put his head down in his arms.  
  
"Harry it'll be alright. You can stay here until you guys get back together." Sirius said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Sirius..." Harry said through the sobs.  
  
Sirius guided Harry to a bedroom.  
  
"maybe you should get some rest... It'll do you a lot of good." Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should." Harry walked into the room and Sirius shut the door, leaving Harry all alone.  
  
Harry looked around the room. It was the one he had woken up in a few nighs before. His trunk was in there already. He couldn't figure out how it had gotten there. He grabbed his pj's and put them on. He then got into the bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: well there you go. After today's of writing this My happiness has changed to sadness. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know it is short and all, but I'm sorry I couldn't write it longer... 


	10. Chapter Ten! YAY!

A/N: Ok I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. This chapter will be following Hermione around. OKOK  
  
J/A\B/O\N: I'M NOT MOVING! I AM STAYING HERE AT MY HOUSE FOR EVER! *Starts to cry* I'm sooo Happy! I couldn't be more happier!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm sure you already know it. You've read like how many chapters now and you still don't then go back a few!  
  
Hermione sat on her bed. She felt just awful about what she had done. Harry would never forgive her. Tears fell from her eyes. She grabbed her pillow and hugged it up against her chest. She couldn't have felt more miserbul.   
  
"Hermione... What's wrong hun?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Nothing, Lav... It's just, I pissed Harry off... and now... He'll never take me back....." More tears fell from her eyes. She felt awful. There was no way she was ever going to get back together with Harry.  
  
"Aww... Hermione, it'll be ok..." Parvati said walking over to her.   
  
"I can't help but think of the first time my eyes looked into his. It was like I knew there was a conection, and now this. I feel terrible." Hermione said putting her head into her hands.  
  
"poor dear... Come on. It's time for us to party. Let's go to Hogsmeade!" Parvaiti said.  
  
"Yeah, We'll get permission from McGonagall. Then we can get ourselves some Butterbeer and get a party started! Who knows... Maybe Harry will be there." Lavender said smiling.  
  
"I dunno guys..." Hermione started to say.  
  
"Come on why?" Parvati asked.  
  
"I've... I've got nothing to wear and I look terrible." Hermione said looking at herself.  
  
"Oh come on Mione you can borrow some of my clothes and Parvati will put on your make-up and then we can get Ginny to do your hair. You know how she is with her great styles. She can come along with us." Lavender said putting on a puppy dog face.  
  
"Oh... all right." Hermione said as she got up.  
  
Little did Hermione know, this was part of a plan to get Harry and her back together. On the other side of the stairs Ron was writing a letter to Sirius.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I feel just awful about Harry and Hermione. I have worked out a plan to get them back together. please if Harry is with you get him to go to Hogsmeade tonight. Bring him, if you can, to Three Broomsticks. i want you to come as well. Come in your dog form ok... Thanks Sirius!  
  
Ron  
  
He then tied it to Pig's leg and sent him off.   
  
~*~  
  
Sirius read the letter from pig. It surprised him that Pig made it through the water.   
  
"Well, alright. Remus, I got to take Harry to HogsMeade tonight. Ron's got a plan to get harry and Hermione back together. make yourself at home. I'll be back no later then 12." Sirius said turning to Remus.  
  
"Knowing you, you'll be in at 4." Remus said smiling.  
  
"I'll get Harry back in time don't worry so much Remus." Sirius said putting on a smile.  
  
"Ay, Harry.. Wake up boy..." Sirius said walking into the room that Harry was sleeping in.   
  
"Sirius juss 5 more minutes...." Harry said putting the pillow over his head.  
  
"nope Harry, I have some things to do in Hogsmeade, and i need you to come with me. You know to be my "Owner..." " sirius said.  
  
"Ugg Ok... I'm up..." harry said getting up and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Put some nice clothes on and try to do something with your hair. you have to look nice." Sirius said leaving the room.  
  
Harry got up and dug in his trunk for his clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a 'nice' shirt. he then changed and looked in the mirror. He put a charm on his hair to make it not so wild. He then walked out of the room and met up with Sirius.  
  
"So why do I have to dress good and do something with my hair. What exactly do you need in HogsMeade?" Harry asked walking up to his Godfather.  
  
"You'll see harry, you'll see." Sirius said waving to Remus and jumping into the pool.   
  
Harry followed.  
  
~*~   
  
up in the girls Dorm, Hermione was screaming. Parvati was trying to pluck Hermione's eye brows.  
  
"Why do you need to do this?" Hermione asked trying to cover her eyes.  
  
"You want to look good don't you..." Parvati said.  
  
Ginny was trying to do Hermione's hair but Hermione kept moving.  
  
"Would you stop?!" Ginny asked.  
  
"Sorry gin." Hermione said putting her hands by her side.  
  
"ok Hermione how's this." lavender said holding up a mini skirt and a short tank-top.  
  
"I want to look good not sudicable!" Hermione shouted.  
  
"Ok...ok..." Lavender went to pick out another outift.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron was downstairs waiting for the girls.  
  
"what could take a girl so long to get ready?!" He said aloud. He walked up the stairs to the firls dorms. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Lavender are you in there?" he asked.  
  
"Coming..." lavender said walking over to the door.  
  
"What is taking so long?" Ron said while Lavender opened the door.  
  
"you know us, we have to look perfect. You can't rush beauty!" lavender said.  
  
"Fine, be down at the Three Broomsticks in half an hour ok..." ron said.  
  
"ok... jeez..." Lavender said as ron turned around and walked down the stairs.  
  
Lavender shut the door.  
  
"Ok girls we have to hurry up Ro... i mean we should better be down there at 5... you know don't want to get there to late.." lavender put on a cheesy smile and went back to getting Hermione an outfit.  
  
When they were finished Hermione had plucked Eye-brows. a long skirt with a sleeveless shirt and her hair was up in an eligent braid.  
  
Hermione did a little circle showing off her new apperance and then they were off for HogsMeade, the Three Broomsticks to be exact.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sirius you still haven't told me where we are going..." Harry said following a big black dog down to hogsMeade.  
  
"Grrrr..." Sirius growled.  
  
"I mean 'Snuffles...' " Harry corrected himself. It was funny to watch the dog form of Sirius. It was so different then the other Sirius.  
  
sirius guided Harry to the Three Broomsticks and when they got there he walked behind the counter and barked at madam Rosemerta.  
  
"Aww... I wondered when i'd be seeing you again. Come on i have a bowl full of butterbeer waiting for you." madam rosemerta said pouring a bowl of butter beer for Sirius.  
  
"I'd like one to ma'am." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Oh, is he your dog?" Rosemerta asked.  
  
"No he's my Godf.... I mean it's my Uncle's dog..." harry gave a cheesy smile and sat down at the bar.   
  
"Well, he's been coming in here for the past three weeks. You should really keep a leash on him." Rosemerta said smiling. She knew exactly who Sirius was and who this dog was and that both of them were one person, and at this remark Sirius jumped and barked at her.   
  
"down snuffles!" Harry said looking down at Sirius.   
  
"better be careful snuffles. Don't want any dog catcher after you, now do you..." Said Rosemerta as she got Harry a butter beer as well.  
  
Harry drank the butter beer in silence glancing at the door every so often. he didn't know why but he had a feeling something was going to happen.  
  
"Uh... Hi Harry..." Harry turned around to see a red head standing before him.  
  
"What do you want Ron. You've already taken Hermione away from me. There's nothing else you can do, unless you want to take snuffles as well." Harry said pointing at Sirius.   
  
Sirius gave Harry one of those give-him-a-chance looks.  
  
"Fine, you have a minute to explain." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Look, Harry I am so sorry, we just had a little too much to drink. She was looking sad and all so I kissed her. She had nothing to do with it. i promise you. Just give her another chance. I'll stay out of your way I swear I will." ron said pleading Harry.  
  
"Is this why you wanted me to come here 'Snuffles' .... So that Ron could get me back with Hermione and everyhting would be the same again. Well guess what tuff shit. Hermione and me are over, and so is our friendship Ron." Harry said walking out of the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Harry!" Ron started to walk after him but Sirius walked in front of him.   
  
'Just give him some time." Sirius said. He may not be able to talk but he could comunicate with his thoughts.  
  
Ron sighed and walked over to a table and sat down. He had to get Harry and Hermione back some how.... but where was the way...  
  
A/N: So it didn't completely follow Hermione around but it kinda did. Anyways i got to go toodles :) 


	11. Chapter Eleven

¿ ( A/N: Hi guys, you wondered when I would be posting again so I decided to post the next chapter the day after. Hope you guys like this! ( ?  
  
J/A\B/O\N: Jeez, first, we are moving then we aren't! Now we are, I don't know what the drill is right now, I'll try to post an A/N just before our internet is cut off (if we move) and tell you when I'll be posting again. Ugg!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
Hermione, Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny all walked into the Three Broomsticks. It was a cold day outside as well so just before they had left they bundled up in nice winter coats.  
  
"Look Hermione there's Ron!" Lavender said walking over to him.  
  
"Oh great! Now I know why you guys brought me here." Hermione said as she forced herself to stay put while Parvati was trying to drag her across the floor.  
  
"Hi, Hermione." Ron gave a small smile. Hermione just glared at him.  
  
"Uh. Ron. where's Harry?" Lavender asked.  
  
"He's not here; he'll be here later though. I sent some people or rather dogs to go find him." Ron said turning to look at his girlfriend.  
  
Lavender smiled.  
  
"Ok! Let's get some butter beer." Ginny said as she walked up to Rosemerta and ordered.  
  
The five of them went and sat at a private booth. Hermione sat far away from Ron. The pain was still in her heart. She would of course look over at him every so often but would then quickly look away.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile out in the cold night air, Sirius was roaming the streets looking for a certain boy, who just so happened to be called Harry.  
  
He walked around, walking in and out of shops looking for his godson.  
  
He barked a couple of times and dodged a few people, but everywhere he looked, he could not find Harry until.  
  
"Sirius, how come you didn't tell me?" Sirius turned around to see Harry standing there.  
  
Sirius guided Harry to the Shrieking Shack and turned back to his human form.  
  
"Harry, I did it because I don't want to see you this way. You have to give Hermione and Ron another chance." Sirius said looking down at Harry.  
  
"Hell no, why would I give them a chance?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Because Harry, I know you want to!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Harry just stood there with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can't." Harry said as more tears came running down his face.  
  
"It's ok Harry." Sirius said as he hugged his Godson.  
  
Harry stood there with his arms around Sirius crying into Sirius' shoulder. He had never felt more miserable.  
  
"Come on Harry; let's go back to the Three Broomsticks." Sirius said changing back into a dog and walking along side Harry.  
  
"Thanks Sirius.." Harry mumbled.  
  
Sirius guided Harry back to the Three Broomsticks and over to where Ron and the girl's were sitting.  
  
"Hey, Ron." Harry said with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Hey." Ron smiled back at Harry.  
  
"Hi girls." Harry said waving to the girls.  
  
"H... hi Harry.." Said a voice from behind him. Harry turned around and hugged the person.  
  
"I love you Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.  
  
"I love you too Harry." Hermione sobbed pushing her head into Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry brought Hermione away from him. She was gorgeous. Harry smiled and wiped Hermione's tears.  
  
"Come on Hermys. Let's get some butter beer."  
  
Harry and Hermione walked away to a separate booth and ordered a couple butter beers. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. She was so beautiful. Her hair pulled back into a beautiful braid her beautiful dress. Harry was certain that this girl was the one he was going to marry one day. In a year or so. Since it was their last year, he'd be able to plan ahead. Like when he would ask her and, when to have the baby. He could only wonder what Hermione was thinking.  
  
"Harry. what are you thinking?" Hermione asked looking across the table.  
  
"I'm thinking, how could I not fall in love with an angel like you." This made Hermione blush. Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry I am so sorry about what happened." Hermione whispered looking down.  
  
"Don't be. That's all in the past now." Harry said taking Hermione's hand.  
  
Hermione smiled. Harry leaned over and kissed her soft cheek.  
  
Hermione moved her head over and kissed Harry's lips. Harry moved his tongue slightly into Hermione's mouth. Their tongues wrestled each other until they were interrupted by a bark. Harry jumped and looked down at a black dog.  
  
"We're coming snuffles." Harry said grabbing Hermione's hand and guiding her to a carriage to take them back to the castle. To Harry nothing could get better.  
  
A/N: I know it wasn't that long but it took me like an hour to write it! Sheesh! Well their you go. Harry and Hermione back together things couldn't get better or worse. right. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Ok will it heat up or cool down? No one knows... well i know but no one other then I know, well my brother does, but that's just him.... one more chapter then my other story and this story isn't even finished! Ok Here's the next chapter :) Hope you guys like it!!! just to tell you there is some sexual content in this chapter. Not a lot but some...  
  
Disclaimer: i own nothing litterly nothing well the plot but nothing else I guess....  
  
O.o   
  
Harry helped Hermione out of the carriage and walk up to the Castle. They walked up the stairs with 'Snuffles' behind them.  
  
"Hermione, I need to show you something. I found it a few days ago." Harry said turning a few corners.  
  
"What is it?" hermione asked following closely behind Harry.  
  
"You'll see." Harry said bringing Hermione into a room.  
  
"Oh Harry it'... it's beautiful." Hermione said looking at the pool in the center.   
  
Harry smiled.   
  
"my father and the other Marauder's built it." Harry said guiding Hermione to the edge of the water.  
  
Hermione bent down and touched it.  
  
"It's warm." Hermione said looking back up at Harry.  
  
"I know..." Harry said smiling.  
  
He motioned to Sirius to give them some alone time. Sirius jumped into the water and was out of site.  
  
Harry bent down next to Hermione. He pulled her close into a passionite kiss. He slowly took off her shirt. She slipped Harry's shirt off as well. /harry then slowly took /hermione's skirt off so she was lieing naked on top of him. He then took his own pants off. Harry slid Hermione on her back and started kissing her neck. He laid on top of her and their bodies were rubbing up against eachother. Harry moved his hands up and down Hermione's back...  
  
O.o  
  
Ron led Lavender and the other two back to the dorms and said g'night to all three of them. He then went back to his own dorm and sat on his bed. he wondered what harry and Hermione were doing. He didn't care much but he still wondered. He walked back and forth waiting for Harry to come in but Harry never did. Ron walked over to his bed and sat down. Waiting for the door to open and to see Harry's face. (A/N: Ugg! I'm have a daysove view kind of thing and it's makin my tummy feel funny!) He waited for what seemed like 5 hours but it was only like 2 until the door opened and harry walked through the door.  
  
"Harry! what took you so long?!" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione and I took a walk. is that a problem with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"n..no I was just wondering.... What's it like being back?" Ron smiled at his best friend.  
  
"It feels great. Hermione is even more beautifuler then ever." Harry said walking over to his bed and sitting down.  
  
"I know..." Ron whispered.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked.  
  
"nothing..." Ron replied.  
  
"Well, I'm going to bed. Night Ron..." Harry said getting into bed and closing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah... night..." Ron said getting into his own bed and falling asleep.  
  
O.o  
  
Hermione walked into her dorm only to see Lavender and parvati waiting for her.  
  
"Hey girls..." Hermione said.  
  
"Hi hermione, What happened?" Parvati asked.  
  
"nothing, we just took a walk around the school. That's all...." Hermione said getting into her bed.  
  
"Oh... ok" Lavender said getting into her own bed. parvati did the same. It was almost Midnight and they had classes the next day. (A/N: they go a break from School for a few days Alright...)  
  
o.O  
  
Harry awoke and got dressed. He then walked down to the common room to find Hermione already there.  
  
"Harry, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"pretend it never happened..." Harry said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I don't think i could do that...." Hermione replied.  
  
"Me neither... we'll figure it out after classes ok..." Harry said walking over to her and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Ok..." Hermione said following Harry out the room.  
  
O.o  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall hand in hand. The sat down next to each other, and kept staring at each other until Ron came into the Great hall.  
  
"hi guys!" Ron said.  
  
"Oh hi...." Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
Hermione had given Ron a note. Harry starred at it as Ron put it in his pocket. Harry starred at it.   
  
"Hermione... what did you just give Ron..." harry asked.  
  
"I didn't give Ron anything." Hermione replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me Hermione. i saw you give him a note! how can I trust you when you lie!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as he got up.  
  
"leave me alone Hermione!" Harry shouted walking off.  
  
Ron took out the note and read it. He then ran after Harry.  
  
"What the Hell is your problem?!" Ron shouted.   
  
'My problem! You're the one that's kissing on my girlfriend or should I say my ex-girlfriend!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ron shoved Harry up to the wall.  
  
"I am not kissing on Hermione! If you would just listen instead of going into your own damn world!" Ron said.  
  
Harry started walking away.  
  
"harry! You're going to be a father! that's what the note said!" Ron shouted.  
  
"That's not possible! Me and Hermione have never had sex! You hear me never. but I bet you have!" Harry shouted turning aroound.  
  
"Harry I am serious! I know you did more then just walk around last night! I know you had sex with her and She is carrying your child right now!" ron shouted back.  
  
"That's not possible!" Harry yelled turning around and walking away.  
  
"Harry, are you going to let your child raise up to have no father just like you did?! God Harry! you are a stubborn Jack Ass you know that. I don't know why I bother!" Ron said turning around and walking away.  
  
"How can you be sure the child is mine?" Harry asked starring at Ron.  
  
"because it sure isn't mine. I haven't had sex with Hermione like you have. No one as but you!" Ron shouted.  
  
Harry threw his fist into the wall.  
  
Ron just walked back to the Great Hall.   
  
Harry starred at him, then turned around and left. he was a father, but he was too young to be a father, he couldn't let this child grow up with out a father though. He'd have to do something but what. Sirius would know what to do... Sirius would help him... Right....  
  
O.o  
  
A/N: How'd you like that? I got the idea last night and I had to put it all together. One chapter right after another! Hope you guys like this chapter. i think I might change the rating to R.... i'm not sure .... I know i think this chapter was shorter then the last, I think it was... oh well.. I just hope you guys liked this chapter I told you it had minor sexual activity... Anyways see you in the next chapter........ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen Hey I am thirteen!

A/N: Ok Thank you for all the great reviews! I hope you like this chapter. My writer's block has gone away and I can see clearly now. I know the cause of it, and he has pissed me off so I'm doing ok now. 2 more days till school starts. Oh boy! Jump for Joy! Lol. Ok anyways on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything hahahahahaha.. Just Kidding, the only thing I own is the plot. And that's it.. Ok..Ok..  
  
(~*~)  
  
Harry roamed the halls thinking about what had just happened. A father. he couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. He hung his head and looked at the ground. His feet were carring him off to the other side of the castle. The part that he never really went to without a reason, and he had no reason now. The was no reason for anything that happened in his life. There was no reason that his parents had to die, there's no reason for Hermione to be pregnant with his child. Hell there's no reason why he's a wizard. Harry kicked a rock that was in his way. It flung itself a few feet head of Harry. Harry then kicked it again and the rock went farther. He laughed in his own amusement. Until he heard a cold voice from behind him.  
  
"What are you doing on this side of school Potter?" It asked.  
  
"Can't a guy take a walk Malfoy!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Well I guess but no one ever comes over here unless they have a reason and you do not." Malfoy said glaring at Harry with evil eyes.  
  
"And who says I do not have a reason to be here.." Harry asked.  
  
"Why every one in the whole school. You gave quite a scene at breakfast you know. Would have never thought you would impregnate your best friend. Who would go as low as that. I certainly wouldn't." Malfoy said with a grin forming around his lips.  
  
"Who says I have? It could have been Weasley." Harry replied.  
  
"Surely you could call your side kick by his first name, but if you really want to get him ticked off you could call him Weasel breath. Trust me it really works. It's so funny to watch him." Malfoy said laughing to himself.  
  
"Do you always take joy in tormenting me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course Potter. Malfoy's have been tormenting Potter's forever, but of course we could have changed things in the first year." Malfoy said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. In the shop, when we were getting our robes, I tried to make friends with you, but of course the great Harry Potter can make his own lame friends." Malfoy said walking around Harry now.  
  
"And so I was wrong." Harry answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"I chose the wrong sort is what I mean. Ron and Hermione, they never cared about me. I could have been better and gone to Slytherin, but of course Ron had told me that every wizard and witch that have gone there turned bad. I could have been bad, but the Great Harry Potter was not good enough to be bad." Harry aid watching Malfoy out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"You mean you were too good to be bad. No one is good at being bad. If they were then that would make them good, which is opposite of bad. Do you get what I mean?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Uh. Yeah I guess. Anyways, you're the one that is bad here so aren't you going to make a stupid comment or send a spell shooting at me or something?" Harry asked leaning on his leg.  
  
"No, I thought I could be a bit of help for you." Malfoy said grinning.  
  
"You help. yeah right." Harry said rolling his eyes.  
  
"It's true. Give me the Mudblood and all your problems will be solved." Malfoy said stopping in front of Harry.  
  
"What are you going to do to her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just have a bit of fun, that's all." Malfoy said.  
  
"No, I won't. I'll keep her for myself thank you." Harry said turning around and finishing his little walk.  
  
"You'll be sorry Potter!" Malfoy yelled after him.  
  
(~*~)  
  
A/N: Ok this is a short chapter I know, but I will try and get the next chapter posted today. Ok. Or even tomorrow. I will try to post as many chapters as I can before School starts. My goal is at least 3 or 4. I hope I can do that. Anyways, this story is like almost half way down.. Ok, so keep reviewing!  
  
Bloo-Bubbles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Here you go as promised, the fourteenth chapter of Jealousy. I already have an ending for this story and there will be a sequal. Just to tell you ahead of time. I think this story has a few more chapters left. Anyways ttyl.  
  
Disclaimer: you know it. If you don't go back to the last chapter.  
  
Harry walked off thinking about what Malfoy had said. He then thought of Hermione. He loved Hermione with all his heart, and he wasted every last drop of hers. She would never take him back after all that he has done to her. He decided to walk back to the Common Room and get his books.  
  
Harry walked around a corner and he saw Hermione, she wasn't alone. She was yelling at the person.  
  
"Hey get away from her!" Harry shouted.  
  
Both of the people looked at Harry. Malfoy? Malfoy was with Hermione. Harry stopped for a second but then realized. He ran for Hermione.  
  
"Get out of here this doesn't deal with you." Malfoy said glaring at Harry.  
  
"If Hermione's involved it deals with me!" Harry said stepping in front of Hermione.  
  
"Look just hand over the mudblood and your problems will be solved. Besides you said they weren't your real friends." Malfoy said with a grin growing around his lips.  
  
"I never said that.." Harry said narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Oh yes you did, and I quote 'I chose the wrong sort is what I mean. Ron and Hermione, they never cared about me. I could have been better and gone to Slytherin, but of course Ron had told me that every wizard and witch that have gone there turned bad. I could have been bad, but the Great Harry Potter was not good enough to be bad.' That's what you said. So hand over the bitch!" Malfoy said holding out his hand.  
  
"I was wrong then. Hermione is not a bitch. That's where you are wrong. Malfoy, Hermione and I may have our difficulties, but we still love each other. What ever people say or think, I will always be by Hermione's side!" Harry said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her away from Malfoy.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked for a while in silence. Until they got to the Portrait hole.  
  
"Harry. did you really mean what you said?" Hermione asked.  
  
"About being in Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. about being by my. side." Hermione replied.  
  
"Yes, I did." Harry said looking down at her.  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes. They were soft and elegant and glittering from tears.  
  
Harry bent down and kissed Hermione's lips. Oh how he had missed her soft, yet beautiful lips.  
  
Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Harry, how can I be sure that you won't leave me?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, I would never leave you. Well for good anyway. Hey do you care to join me tonight by the lake." Harry asked.  
  
"I would love to." Hermione said.  
  
"Good, meet me tonight at eight by the lake." Harry said kissing Hermione's cheek softly.  
  
"Shall I escort you to class.?" Harry asked grabbing his and Hermione's bag from the common room.  
  
Hermione took Harry's arm and swung her bag over her other shoulder. Harry walked with Hermione to Potions, where he sat next to Ron, who was already there.  
  
"Alright class.. We shall be brewing up some anti-septurnal potion. It is used to cure Skin Cancer." Professor Snape said standing in front of the class.  
  
He started naming off ingredients and told them to write them down.  
  
Harry started writing them down and would glance at Hermione's paper every once in a while to see if he had them right.  
  
~*~  
  
Next was Transfiguration. They learned how to turn pigs into mice. And mice into feathers. It was like the basic stuff.  
  
After Class they went to lunch and had so sandwiches. Harry and Ron got into a conversation about Quidditch, while Hermione was talking to Lavender and Parvati.  
  
They had an hour long break after lunch so Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to go out side and take a walk.  
  
"Harry look at that bird. Isn't it Beautiful." Hermione said smiling up at the sky.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you." Harry replied not even looking up at the sky to see what the bird looked like.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
"'Ey Harry I'm going to go back. I have to finish a report before classes." Ron said turning around.  
  
"Hey ron you can use mine. What's the reprt for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Ron replied.  
  
"Yeah, here." Hermione eached into her bag and pulled out some parchment.  
  
"Whoa, great! Thanks Hermione." Ron grabbed the paper and ran up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
Hermione laughed. Harry pulled her close and they stood there at the lake's egde for a while. Harry sat down and pulled Hermione down with him. Hermione landed on top of him.  
  
"Oww." Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry.." Harry laughed.  
  
"It's not funny.." Hermione stood up and sat next to Harry.  
  
Harry pulled her close and they watched the water brush against the sand. Hermione laid her head down on Harry's shoulder and fell into a light sleep. Harry held her tightly, so that no one could take her away from him. No one would ever take her away. They wouldn't dare.  
  
A/N: Ok I couldn't figure out how to end this chapter so yeah. Hope you guys liked it. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Here's another chapter. I hope you like it ( ( (  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing really! Well ok the plot is mine..  
  
~*~  
  
April went by fast, May had just barely begun. Hermione went to the Hospital Wing for daily check ups on the baby. Harry went with her occasionally. He loved to hear the baby's Heart beat. One day when he and Hermione went to the Hospital Wing, they got a bit of a surprise.  
  
"There's two heart beats." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
"What do you mean humans only have one." Harry said looking a little worried.  
  
"You are right Mr. Potter, but Twins have two." Madam Pomfrey said with a smile on her face.  
  
Twins, they were having twins. Harry couldn't believe it. He could say anything. It was just a shock.  
  
Hermione smiled as she looked over at Harry. Harry smiled back at her. Harry was going to be a father of twins.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione and Harry walked into the Common Room. Ron was sitting on a chiar near the fire waiting for them.  
  
Hermione blushed. Harry didn't know why, but she did.  
  
"Hey, Ron.. We're having twins..." Harry announced.  
  
"What?! That's great!" Ron said getting up and hugging Harry. Harry patted Ron on the back.  
  
"Thanks..." Harry said smiling as Ron went and hugged Hermione.  
  
They talked about names for the two and the days to come after school was out.  
  
The time passed by so fast, they Common Room emptied slowly though. Hermione, Harry, and Ron sat at one of the tables, waiting for people to leave so that they could talk about other things.  
  
Finally the last person headed up to turn in.  
  
"So Harry, Have you heard from Sirius?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not since we had our fight. I might go and visit him tomorrow. Want to come?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm... Ok.." Ron said after a while of thinking.  
  
"You want to come to 'Mione." Harry said turning to Hermione.  
  
"I'd love to.." Hermione said smiling.  
  
Harry smiled back at her.  
  
"Ok. It's settled then. We'll leave early in the morning. We should probably get some rest." Harry said getting up from the table and stretching.  
  
Hermione got up as well. Followed by Ron.  
  
"I love you Harry." Hermione said walking over to him and hugging him.  
  
"Love you too 'Mione. G'night." Harry said kissing her forehead and then her belly. "night kids." He whispered to Hermione's belly.  
  
HE then escorted Hermione to her dorm and went to his and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry awoe early. He put his close on and walked over to Ron's bed. He shook Ron alittle. Ron wouldn't wake. He shook him harder and harder but He wouldn't wake up. He then took a glass of water a spilled it over Ron's head. Ron shot out of bed and was wide awake.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?" Ron asked looking up at his best friend.  
  
"Simple, you wouldn't wake up." Harry said laughing at his soaked friend.  
  
Ron got up and got dressed.  
  
"Ok.. Let's go." Ron said.  
  
"Alright. Come on we have to wake Hermione up." Harry said.  
  
"What if I am already up?" Came a voice from behind him.  
  
"Then we have more time on our hands. Let's go Hermione. Come on Ron." Harry said to a sleep person sitting on his bed.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Ron asked.  
  
"I already sent a letter to Sirius. He'll have breakfast for us." Harry said walking out the door and heading for the portrait. Hermione and Ron were following closely behind him.  
  
They walked along the castle until they got to a door.  
  
"What's inside there?" Ron asked.  
  
"Just something." Harry replied.  
  
"Let me tell you if it has any dogs in it I will turn around right now." Ron said starting to walk away from the room.  
  
"Ron, there is nothing of that sort in there." Hermione said smiling at Harry.  
  
Harry opened the door. It was the room with the pool in it. Ron walked in. He looked around it in amazement. Harry walked over to the pool and jumped in. Hermione followed. Ron looked down in it. He was a bit skeptical. Harry reached an arm up and pulled Ron's leg out from underneath him. Ron fell in with a splash. Harry pulled him to the whole in the wall.  
  
They came up to se Hermione and Sirius standing before them.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long to get here." Sirius asked helping Ron and AHrry out.  
  
"You're pulling it out now." Harry said looking at Ron.  
  
Ron smiled.  
  
They all started to laugh. It was just like before. Before they all started to fight that it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I know it ended kind of sudden but I had to end it some how and I have to go. N E ways hope you liked it! Bye! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Well to tell you the truth I don't know why she did. but I guess you'll find out in the Sequel. Yes, I have made up my mind since you guys liked this story so much I am making a sequel after this one is done. I haven't got a name yet. but it'll be a good one I think. Any ways. here's the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nuthin but da plot... *(*  
  
~*~  
  
Sirius, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat around the small rectangle table eating breakfast and talking. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled.  
  
" 'Ey Sirius. me and Hermione have something to tell you. We're having twins!" Harry said smiling broadly.  
  
"T.T.Twins! Are you serious Harry?" Sirius asked. (A/n: hehe to words spelled different and two different meanings!)  
  
"Yes. We've picked out four names, just incase we have two girls or two boys or a boy and a girl." Harry said.  
  
"If we have girls, the names will be, Alyian Marie and Allyson Michelle." Hermione said.  
  
"If we have boys, the names will be, Jason Michael and Ryan David." Harry said.  
  
Sirius looked astonished. Ron looked kind of worried. Hermione and Harry looked at each other worryingly.  
  
"That's great Harry, but are you sure you're ready.." Sirius asked.  
  
"I guess I am... There's nothing I can do now.." Harry said.  
  
Sirius smiled.  
  
"My Godson is going to be a father." Said Sirius.  
  
They finished up their breakfast and Ron and Hermione started to play chess. Harry looked out the window. It was a beautiful day outside.  
  
"Anything wrong Harry?" Sirius asked walking over to him.  
  
"No. nothing's wrong just thinking. you know about Hermione, and the twins.." Harry said looking over at Sirius.  
  
"It'll be alright Harry, and any time you need me I'll be there to help." Sirius smiled.  
  
"Thanks Sirius." Harry said.  
  
"No problem Harry. Well look at the time. You kids should be off. The teachers will be wondering where you guys are at." Sirius said getting up from his chair and heading over to the pool.  
  
Harry Hermione and Ron walked over to it and Ron and Hermione jumped in. Harry waited a while and said his good-bye to Sirius then jumped in after Ron and Hermione.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry came up to find Ron and Hermione's backs towards him they were looking at something. He wasn't sure what it was.  
  
Harry swam to the side and got out. What he saw was amazing. It was a girl. With Dark hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"Do you know where my father is?" She asked.  
  
"Surely you wouldn't find him here. This is Hogwarts." Hermione said.  
  
"What's his name?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sirius.. Sirius Black." The girl said.  
  
At this, Harry's eyes widened.  
  
"Excuse me..." He said staring at the girl.  
  
"Sirius Black. Have you seen him." She asked again.  
  
Both Hermione and Ron were shocked, but not as shocked as Harry was.  
  
Harry jumped back in the water and swam back to Sirius' house.  
  
When he popped up out of the water, it gave Sirius quite a fright.  
  
"Harry, did you forget something?" He asked.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Harry asked walking over to his godfather.  
  
"Tell you what?" Sirius asked. Just then, the girl popped up.  
  
"About her!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Harry, I don't know what you are talking about." Sirius turned around to see a girl staring at him. "Elise.." He whispered.  
  
"That's her name huh. well why didn't you ever tell me you had a daughter?!" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I wasn't sure what you would say, that's why." Sirius said.  
  
Sirius walked up to the girl and brushed his hand a crossed her cheek. He smiled and bent down to hug her.  
  
"Daddy... I missed you.. why did you leave us?" Elise asked.  
  
"I didn't want to sweetie. but I had to.." Sirius said holding her in his arms.  
  
Harry starred at them. He couldn't believe his eyes. Sirius had a daughter, and he never knew. He stood there speechless. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure what to say. There was really nothing to say.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: A bit interesting. I was going to make the girl Harry's sister, but I decided to make her Sirius' daughter. She wasn't even supposed to be in the story until I got to that part. N E who I g2g hope you liked the chapter.. 


	17. Chapter seventeen

A/N: I know I've always wanted twins, and I have always loved the name Allyson, you'll find out what happens. This might be the last chapter, I ain't sure........ I will just have to see what happens in the pages to come... in other words I have to think up an idea even though most of my ideas come to me when I write................. Here's the chapter  
  
J?A¿B?O¿N: IT'S LIGHTNING AND THUNDERING AT MY HOUSE( A.K.A BREMERTON WA)  
  
Disclaimer: J.K owns everything but My plot  
  
~***~  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes. Just then, Hermione and Ron popped up.  
  
  
  
"So.... it's true....." Ron said.  
  
Hermione's eyes got all teary as she watched Sirius and Elise.  
  
"Sirius, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, I didn't want to hurt you. Besides, I couldn't bare it myself. After having to leave her and Arabella. I didn't want to back down that path. I wanted to go back to them, but...." Sirius started looking into the eyes of his daughter.  
  
Harry was speechless. He smiled and walked over to Elise.  
  
"Welcome to the Trio....." He said holding out his hand.  
  
"Huh?" Elise asked.  
  
"My group, it's made up of me Ron and Hermione..." Harry said.  
  
Elise smiled.  
  
"you must be Harry. I've dreamed of the day I would meet you. my mother told me a lot of stories about you. Right up until...." Elise paused. She closed her eyes and forced tears back.  
  
"Until what Elise....." Harry asked.  
  
"Daddy, mommy.....mommy.... died..." Elise said as tears burst out of her eyes.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked, as a few tears had fallen down his cheeks.  
  
Sirius took Elise in his arms and held her tight as Elise cried into his shoulder.  
  
"It'll be ok Elise...... Don't cry..." Sirius said brushing her hair with his hand.  
  
Harry's eyes glittered with tears. The Godmother he never knew he had.... was..... was dead....  
  
Hermione and Ron just stood there. Hermione was softly crying to herself.  
  
"How did she....she die?" Ron asked.  
  
"Vold...Voldemort came to our... our house and...and...." Elise couldn't finish the rest because more tears blurred her vision.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Elise went to the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore set it all up for Elise to be able to stay here while her father was here. She was to be sorted later that night and would be put into 6th year.  
  
Hermione showed Elise to where she would be sleeping while Ron and Harry sat down stairs in the common room.  
  
"I could have had a family....." Harry started staring into the fire.  
  
"Harry, I'm sure Sirius was going to tell you." Ron said.  
  
"when, when I am dead and buried?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"I didn't mean to put it that way.' Ron said.  
  
"But you did Ron... I can't believe I kind of have a sister...." Harry said.  
  
"what do you mean?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, she is my Godsister......" Harry said.  
  
"It's alright Harry. It'll be ok... but since you are kind of her brother, I guess I would need permission from you to go out with her. So can I?" Ron asked.  
  
"RON! You have Lavender. Besides I think you would have to ask Sirius if you wanted to ask her." Harry smiled.  
  
"I..... I'll pass...." Ron replied.  
  
Hermione and Elise came back downstairs.  
  
"What have you two been talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just the twins....." Harry said.  
  
"Oh.... what about my babies?" Hermione asked walking over to Harry and sitting on his lap.  
  
"Nothing.... important at least..." Harry replied.  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey Elise, Ron wants to know if you would ever go out with him..." Harry said smiling.  
  
"I did not!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Well, if he does want to know.... I would, but of course he doesn't so..." Elise said smiling back at Harry.  
  
"I did actually!" Ron said.  
  
"You did what Ron?" Lavender came down from her dorm.  
  
"Nothing babe...." Ron replied.  
  
"Hey Ron.... I need to tell you something." Lavender said glaring at her boyfriend.  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Can I ask in private?" Lavender said.  
  
Ron got up and followed Lavender to a corner.  
  
Harry and Elise started to talk about Elise's mother while Hermione left to get a few things from McGonagall.  
  
Ron came back with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"She dumped me....." He said.  
  
"What? Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because I wouldn't have sex with her that's why. I tell you... you can never trust girls like her, they'll use you for sex, and then they'll leave." Ron said flumping down in a chair.  
  
"Awe... poor wittle Ronnie...." Elise said laughing.  
  
"Shut up..." Ron said throwing one of the seat cushions at her.  
  
He laughed along with her.  
  
"OOO.... Is Ron flirting?" Harry asked starring at Ron with a grin on his face.  
  
"N....no..." He replied.  
  
Elise walked up to Ron and kissed his lips. Ron went bright red. Elise laughed and walked back to her seat.  
  
Harry and Elise sat there and laughed with each other until Ron stood up and said.  
  
"Oh is that how you want to play.  
  
He went over to Elise and kissed her lips. She blushed. Ron smiled and went back to his seat and sat down.  
  
"You know Ron, you are taking it pretty well for just being dumped." Harry said looking from him to Elise and then back to him.  
  
"Why should I take it hard when Elise is sitting in font of me?" Ron said looking up at Elise.  
  
Elise starred back at him. She didn't know what to say. She had never felt this way about any one, let alone some one feel that way about her.  
  
~*~  
  
The four students went down to dinner at 5:00. They sat down next to each other and waited for Dumbledore to announce Elise to the front.  
  
It took a while for everyone to get settled down, but finally Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"it is with my great duty to announce that we have a new student. She has come from a different school and is transferring here because of her situation. Elise Black will you please come up here...." Dumbledore said looking at Elise.  
  
There were whispers and heads glared at her as she walked up to the front. people would say things like, "She's not related to Black is she.....," and "Oh My God, do you think she'll turn out just like her father, a murder....." Elise sat on the stool with a nervous glare in her eye. The hat was put on her head and Elise could hear a whisper in her ear.  
  
"Hmmm.... A Black.... I haven't seen one of you since Sirius, I didn't even know he had a daughter. Any Ways, where shall I put you? You have braveness in you, intelligence, courage, but you're loyal and very cunning as well. Well, where shall I put you? Well, I guess it better "GRYFFINDOR!" " The sorting Hat said.  
  
Elise got up and walked back over to the Gryffindor table. She smiled at Ron and sat beside Harry.  
  
Harry smiled and l00ked over at Hermione who was eating a pickle sandwich with bananas on it, which just grossed him out so he looked away. He ate is dinner in silence listening to the people around him talk about what they were going to do after school ended.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: HAHA My mom used to eat PB and J's with Pickles on it and then she used to eat Ice Cream and Pickles when she was pregnant. That's gross and all............ any ways I, g2g hope you liked it, I'll have a few more chapters up my sleeves later. 


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

A/N: SEVIES ARE INVADING MY SCHOOL! Lol j/k I was a sevie last year so I know how it feels to be going to a new school. Well in Kitsap County, There is Elementary, which is K-6 and Junior High which is 7-9 and then high school which is 10-12. Anyways, I am sorry to hear that you don't like it Nagini, oh well I have other people who like it.  
  
J/A\B/O\N/: This is the last chapter. I repeat this is the last chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
May ended and June started. Ron had asked Elise out and they were now dating. Ron was surprised Sirius would let him go out with Elise. Hermione was still going to weekly check ups and the babies were getting bigger and bigger. Harry was surprised when Madam Pomfrey told him they were having twin girls. He nearly fainted. Raising two girls. That would be a hand full.  
  
"Gosh Ron, twin girls. I can't believe it. Can you?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked to Astronomy.  
  
"Well, no.. I guess I can't. Never would I have thought that you and Hermione would be having kids. That's kind of freaky, really." Ron said turning a corner and walking towards a door.  
  
"I know I never thought we would either. I mean, never in my life.." Harry trailed off as he stepped into a room and climbed a ladder. Ron followed.  
  
"Alright class. I want you to pair up and predict each others fate. It must be a paragraph or more and the paragraph has to have at least 20 words." Professor Trelawney said.  
  
Harry wasn't listening. He and Ron were talking about Elise and Hermione. Harry went into his daydreams about Hermione, the twins, and the future he had a head of him. It was so strange. Harry smiled to himself as he thought of his three girls. Two of which were not with him yet, but soon were going to be. He thought of all the things that could happen to them. He pushed those thoughts out of his head and went back to listening to Trelawney.  
  
*~*  
  
Harry and Ron met up with Hermione and Elise at lunchtime. The four of them sat next to each other talking about next week and how they would miss each other over the summer. Ron didn't want the summer to come. He would never be able to see Elise.  
  
"Hey Elise, where are you going after school gets out?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. My father hasn't said anything about it. He did say something about you Harry." Elise said wiping her face with her napkin.  
  
"What did he say about me?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." Elise said smiling.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Elise, do you think you can come visit me this summer?" Ron asked.  
  
"I.... I don't know." Elise said looking at Ron with her warm eyes.  
  
"I hope you can...." Ron said brushing his hand across Elise's face.  
  
"Me too...."  
  
Harry was trying to picture what he would be like with out the love of his life by his side and knew what he had to do.  
  
*~*  
  
The week went by, the days grew short, classes finished, and the train pulled up. Harry put his things onto the train along with Hermione's. Hermione went to get up on the train, but Harry pulled her away from it. He bent down on a knee and said,  
  
"Hermione, Marry me...."  
  
Hermione was speechless, but finally said....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: I just had to leave you guys hanging like that. *smiles evilly* look for the sequal, I haven't thought of a name for it yet, I haven't even started it yet, anyway I hope you guys liked my story, I would like to thank all the little people out there who made this possible. Lol, and I would like to thank my reviews, whom without you, I would never have finished this story. 


End file.
